


The Playlist

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flash Fic, Future Fic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: “Can we at least change song? We’ve been listening to the same playlist for days!”“The same what now?”“A Playlist - a list of audio files that can be played back on a media player sequentially or in a random order.”





	The Playlist

“Hear, hear. The radio gets in Space 30 years after airing live on Earth….” Tony chuckled shamelessly as he went to play with the controls of the Milano. He and the Avengers – including their new allies – had been aboard the Milano for days, the road back home was still long and he was getting bored. Maybe this kind of music was brand new and modern for Rogers and his sidekick, but Tony Stark had outlived the eighties, and liked his music a little more modern. 

_ “Don’t.”  _ Quill hissed. It wasn’t like he was scared of the kid – because how could he, with his shiny space armour? – but the tattooed guy and the sexy green-skilled gal (his eyes were still working well, and weren’t connected to the engagement ring on Pepper’s left ring finger, thank you very much), they _did_ scare him. 

He was creeped out especially the tattooed guy – Drax, if he wasn’t mistaken - who took everything at face’s value. He seemed like a cross between Hulk, a gladiator, and a wrestling fighter, all put together and on steroids _and_ amphetamines. 

“Ehy, it took me a long time to connect his music box with the audio system of the ship. Don’t make me murder you.” The Racoon ordered around. Tony squeezed his eyes and looked long and well and the creature sitting at the commands. He _did_ look like a racoon – only, he was some kind of computer whiz. _And_ he talked _. And_ he walked on two feet. Frankly, the fact that he had a catch-phrase (“Bam! I murdered you!) was the lesser strange fact in the whole situation. 

Still, he was a racoon. Did it mean that he would bit and give them rabies?

“Ehy, does the racoon have rabies? Because he seems a bit edgy…” He asked to Quill. It was supposed to be innocent, but his whole crew – his comrades, for lack of a better word – were glaring at him, like he had just been politically incorrect. Forget the shield: Steve could kill with his eyes only.

(Even if, deep, very deep down, he seemed a little bit amused by Tony’s ability to put his foot in his mouth.)

“What? He is a racoon! It’s a legitimate question!”

“Ehy, are you talking about me? Because if you are talking about me – then, you talk _with_ me, all right?And I don’t want to hear any more nonsense about me being one of those… lower life form from your sorry excuse of a planet! I am the Universe’s greatest pilot and tactical mind and engineer genius, and you better remember it, or next time I see that pretty girlfriend of yours , I’ll have to tell her four simple words…”

“You are so cure? Because Pepper is universally known to be very cute. Really – I’m not surprised you got wind of that.”

“Bam! I murdered Stark.”

Rabid. The racoon was definitely rabid. And he probably needed some kind of therapy for stress. Or rage. Or both. 

Rocket dismissed Stark with a wave of his hand, and went back to look after the Milano. Meanwhile, Stark, under the amused eyes of his friends, was tip-tapping on the armrest of his chair, as it could be impossible being quiet and still at the same time. 

“Can we at least change song? We’ve been listening to the same playlist for _days!_ ”

“The same _what_ now?”

_ “A Playlist _ .” Tony rolled his eyes, as Peter – Quill – was a child who knew nothing at all about the world he lived in. “It’s a list of audio files that can be played back on a media player sequentially or in a random order.”

“A media player? Like my Walkman?” 

“A Walkman?Please, please, tell me you are talking about the MP3 player. Or, at least the cd player.” Quill didn’t answer, which was everything Stark needed to hear. He sighed, lazily scratching his neck. “Man. They haven’t built a cassette player in, like, ten years….”

“Actually, it’s from 2010…” Peter – Parker – dropped, his mouth filled with the Space version of cookies. The kid wa _s always_ eating. And he didn’t gain an ounce. It just wasn’t fair. 

“1997, 2010, it doesn’t matter. All I want to know is, what the hell have you been doing in the last decade, that you missed the whole music digital revolution?”

“I’ve been in space.” Quill calmly answered.

“For almost ten years?!”

“Of course not!” Quill chuckled. 

“Well, of course you haven’t been, I don’t know why I’ve bothered asking in the first place…”

“It’s actually thirty years this march. Is it march on Earth yet? After so long, I kind of have troubles checking the time…”

“It’s actually May.” Parker said, with crumbs of cookies and chocolate chips leaving his jaws. Because there was just no way the kid had a mouth. Not at all. 

“Cool.”

“30 years playing the same songs on the same recorder. It’s not sane. It’s not healthy! Ok you know what? First thing first? When we get back to Earth, I’ll get you an mp3 player. I have tons of them. I make them, you know?Because I am _rich_.”

“Uhm. All that money and you still only got facial hair? I don’t think so!” Rocket laughed at Stark, and as the genius – billionaire – hero pouted like a dismissed child, his comrades gazed at the stars before them, ready to get back home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Peter was kidnapped in 1988, hence, by the time the next Avengers movie rolls out, it will be the 30th anniversary of his kidnapping.   
> Also, Rocket is known to hate Earth for the presence of raccons, which he can't stand.


End file.
